1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus and an information processing apparatus capable of informing a user of a state of a recording medium.
2. Related Art
An image recording device such as a digital camera can record data of a shot still image and a moving image on a removable recording medium such as SD card. For example, various types of image data, such as a still image of a JPEG (Joint Photographic Experts Group) format and a moving image of an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) format can be recorded on a recording medium. The image recording device can reproduce the image data recorded on the recording medium.
Such an image recording device is usually provided with an access lamp such as a LED to inform a user of a state that data is read/written from/to a recording medium when the recording medium is inserted to the image recording device. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4238448 discloses a technique, using an information presenting unit such as an access lamp, to inform a user of a type of communication between an image recording device such as a digital camera and a recording medium when the recording medium is inserted in the image recording device.
Conventionally, there are two types of image recording devices, including an image recording device capable of recording a moving image according to AVCHD (Advanced Video Codec High Definition) format on an SD card and an image recording device capable of recording a still image according to DCF (Design Rule for Camera File System) format on an SD card. Under such a circumstance, data including moving image data and still image data that are recorded in different formats are possibly recorded together on one SD card. This is true for an image recording device capable of recording both moving image and still image.
In such a case, in order to confirm whether a moving image is recorded on an SD card, the user should insert the SD card into a reproducing device or the like to confirm a file configuration in the SD card. This causes the user to do complicated works. By the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4238448, it is possible to confirm how communication is performed between the image recording device and a recording medium based on a lighting state of the access lamp. However, Japanese Patent No. 4238448 does not disclose an arrangement which enables easy determination as to whether or not moving image data is recorded in a recording medium.
To solve the above problem, an imaging apparatus and an image processing apparatus is provided for enabling easy confirmation of a state of a recording medium (a setting state, a data storage state, and the like) such as presence or absence of moving image data without user's special operation.